shadowmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets Menu (PC Version)
To unlock secrets (Cheats) you must go to a specific location, some are easy to find and you will get them by accident others are harder and very sneaky. So far there is no list online for the PC version of the Secrets menu, I have now fixed that! Please note that these written locations are for the PC version only! Use my videos or the seperate cheat locations listed in the wikia! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPuPbUKSiYQ&list=PLy6J8MLlK8_rAgZ4d1I_-bILUpnatubJE&index=1 Play as a dog! Warp to Louisiana Swampland and exit the church and on your left is a square raised platform, use the calabash to drop down and obtain the secret! Woof! Play as Deadwing Go to the Temple Of Blood (Nager) and enter the small bonus room reached from the platform that is knocked down by the large hammer. The "Secret Activated" message will appear when you walk in the room. Play as Duppie ' Wasteland: Temple of Life - Go down the 4th Loa Offering Hallway' Play as Nettie ' Temple Of Prophecy - Enter the "Flambeau maze". Find your way to the center of the room on the ground level very easy to find. '''Area 51 & Book of Shadows ' Deadside: Marrow Gates - At the beginning of the level, go to the left and climb up the blood waterfall. Open up the Shadow level 10 Coffin Gate. '''Invisible Man Warp to Asylum: Playrooms Go to where the playroom cells are found (with a pool table and a playpen). Enter the middle empty cell. Trippy Mode ''' Asylum: Gateway - Drop to the left of the bridge follow it until finding a room with a Govi and some boxes. Climb up to the rafters '''Shotgun Head Mode Go to the maximum security cell in the Gardelle county jail after you kill the fat boss find the hole to drop down. Open the security gates to the red padded cells. The cell is the one farthest to the left. Giant Stetson Mode (Mexican Hat) ''' Undercity - Kill the two snipers, jump to the ledge on the right, climb onto the next ledge, and jump into the U shaped pipe. '''Comedy Shoes Go to the Mordant St. NY. Follow the paths until reaching a room with a lever. Pull the lever and the lights will turn on. Enter the elevator and go up. Go find the door, then look for a brown patch on the floor. Jump as far as possible, then jump again. If you fall through, use the bear to warp there and try again you need the floor that falls for the second jump. Pea Soup London Underground - Go to the middle stall in the women's bathroom and the "Secret Activated" message will appear. Flame On Mode Temple Of Fire - Pool of blood room with the two blood waterfalls and two different ramps going around the room. Go up the ramp and shoot the second panel to open the passageway. Go inside and then proceed up the big ramp. Jump on the railing to the left and jump towards a hallway in the wall. You should grab the ledge in front of it. Pull yourself up. The "Secret Activated" message will appear. Alternatve way is to come back when you have the flambeau go to the top of the blood pool room and enter the passageway, use the flambeau on one of the skin doors then it will lead you to the cheat location. Disco Mode Gardelle County Jail - Go to Dr. Death's Schism Gate and go to where you fight the helicopter and destroy it. Then, go to the tunnel to the right of the entrance. The "Secret Activated" message will appear. 'Big Head Mode ' Cathedral Of Pain - Drop down the shaft into the Marcher lava. Follow the spinning blades then go accross the top of the spinning blades, then find your way to another shaft that goes down. Drop down the left hand side and the "Secret Activated" message will appear as you fall. Category:Cheats